Injustice
by AleThe-Hedgefox84
Summary: It's been 4 years since Manic and his siblings moved to te other side of Mobius. His mother didn't approve of him being gay and the bullying was getting really bad. And just when he meets the perfect guy, his intolerant mother decides to visit. So Manic decides to fake being straight. But that might not work. Especially with Shadow being suspicious of it. ManicXShadow, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters, songs and the rock/metal bands mentioned)

It was raining in Station Square as the green hedgehog walked down the street. He didn't care care about his quills or clothes getting wet, as long as he got to his destination: "Ale's Heavy Metal Store". He kept his hands in his pockets as he listened to Metallica's "My friend of misery" with his (now wet) black headphones. He wasn't really listening to the song though, he was listening to his troubled thoughts. He had never been so confused in his whole life. He was new to this part of Mobius and had never experienced "true love" even though he thought he had. But he was mainly confused because he had fallen in love...with another male. His mother had beaten him many times for that reason until she was arrested for sending him into a 3-week-coma. The first thing she said when he woke up was "I forgive you". In a way, he forgave her too. After all, she was his mother. She only wanted the best for him.

But that was no longer important, he had moved out with his brother and sister to the other side of Mobius, away from the rumors, away from her, and away from the memories. Suddenly, His thoughts were interrupted by a ebony hedgehog he had bumped into.

"I'm sorry sir"

"...it's okay"

The lime colored hedgehog looked up at the dark hedgehog. He had red stripes on his quills and red eyes. He froze as his heartbeat increased. He felt something deep inside him, he just wasn't sure what it was. The dark hedgehog just raised a brow; he felt uncomfortable with this punk staring at him so oddly. "Is there something you need?" He asked irritated. When Manic was about to answer, the dark hedgehog just walked away without even looking at him in the eye. Manic just sighed and continued his route while listening to his mp4. Until he finally made it to his destination.

"Hey Manic" greeted the store owner, Alejandro, who was nicknamed Ale for short. He was a middle-aged green hedgefox with green hair and looked more like a fox. "Hi Ale, do you have them yet?" Manic asked. "Hell yes" answered Ale as he took out a cartboard box from underneath the counter. He opened the box and handed Manic a CD. It was a white box with a grayish coffin on the cover bellow the name of the band "Metallica" and below the coffin, it read "Death Magnetic". "Awesome!" Exclaimed Manic as he scanned the CD.

"Straight from Earth"

"How much?"

"$35"

"WHAT?!"

"Hey it costs a lot to get it here AND its good music, besides where else are you gonna find it and find it cheaper?"

"You're right" said Manic handing Ale the money. "If you weren't my friend I wouldn't do this"

"I'm sure you would" said Ale, giving a small chuckle. "Now that's bull-"

The dark hedgehog walked in the store, interrupting their conversation. He walked up to the counter ignoring Manic. "I need 3 copies of Death Magnetic by Metallica" he said to Ale. "Hi" Manic said mind-absently to the ebony hedgehog. The hedgehog smirked.

"I never thought you liked Heavy Metal"

"Why? If you look at my hair and my quills that should be very easy to tell"

"Well..those headphones make you look like a Hipster or something...and you look more like a punk" the dark hedgehog said, but Manic was too busy looking at him up and down. 'Oh man he's cute' Manic thought.

"What's your name?"

"Shadow...yours?"

"Manic..." he answered with a smile.

Shadow paid Ale for the CD's and shook Manic's hand. "I'll see you around Manic" he said, and with that he left. Ale smiled. "Someone's in love" he said. Manic blushed. "Wh-what m-makes you think th-that?" Manic asked, trying to play dumb. "Oh C'mon you can't hide it from me...that look on your face, the blushing, the need to talk to him and the studdering" Ale said.

"Please don't-..."

"Don't worry...I wont tell.."

Manic got home, his clothes damped in water. He took off his jacket and took out the CD (because he was protecting it from the water by putting it under his jacket) then he took oh his T-shirt. He was sure none of his siblings were home, so he laid on the couch to take a nap. He closed his eyes, nut a familiar high-pitched voice made him snap his eyes open in less than a second.

-Manic's POV-

I woke up at Sonia's yelling and ran to my room. I was suppossed to start getting ready for our concert tonight. I ran to my drawer and took out a pair of black jeans, socks and a black t-shirt. I put on my green belt with silver spikes and a pair of fingerless black gloves. I put on my medallion, took my drum sticks and walked out of the room. I walked around the house to see if Sonic was home yet, but there was no sign of him. I took a deep breath then sighed heavily. We couldn't be late. We just couldn't be, mom was gonna be there. I walked to Sonia's room and knocked the door to see if she was ready. "Almost done sis?" I asked, smirking as I laid my hand on the doorknob and started to turn it slowly. "Manic don't open the door I'm naked!" she yelled furiously. I gulped trying to get a hold of my hormones. She was my sister for chaos's sake! I walked away and sat on the couch to watch the neurone killing electric box (in other words, I'm gonna watch t.v) Suddenly, the main door burst open allowing my blue furred brother to come in. "Yo sibs, what's up?" he greeted with his usual cocky smirk. "Not much yo" I responded, "Sonia's getting ready for the concert...and so should you...you stink!". Sonic gave me an annoyed look with his emerald green eyes. "Hey I was fighting Dr. Eggman at the chemical plant!" he said before dashing to his room. I sighed and waited for my siblings to get ready for the big concert.

-X-X-X-X-X—X-

My head rocked back and forth as I listened to the human male singing on the radio. `Lovin' that lil' lady that was on mah miiiiiinnd!` Suddenly, I felt two warm arms wrap around me. A deep voice started whispering the lyrics on my ear, but slightly changed them. "He gave me looove every night and daaaay" he whispered, making me blush. "Oh Shadow" I said as I turned around to face him. "How's my cute little metalhead doing?" he asked. I answered by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!' I yelled as I woke up from the nightmare. I...I had kissed Shadow! The weird thing is...I enjoyed the dream. I shook my head trying to forget about it as I stood up from the couch. What the fuck was wrong with me?! I don't recall smoking any dope lately or drinking, so what the hell was it?.

"Had a nice sleep bro?" asked Sonic teasingly. "Shut up Sonic" I said giving him a look. "Manic you were talking in your sleep" said Sonia, who stood next to Sonic. "Honestly bro I don't know why you screamed cause it seemed like you enjoyed your dream" Sonic said, pointing where the sun doesn't shine.

I grabbed a cushion and placed it on my lap as I looked back at Sonia and Sonic. Sonic just continued to laugh as Sonia looked away blushing. I sighed. "I just need a few minutes"

-—-

We left home about 10 minutes after the incident. Sonic just kept on asking about who I was thinking about and Sonia kept on telling him to leave me alone. I just stayed silent as I drove our van to our performance.

We got there about 10 minutes later. We weren't even inside the arena and I could already hear the whistling and yelling from the fans. We went onstage while the curtains were down and took our instruments.

-—3rd POV—-

They went on stage when the curtains were down. The triplets' medallions shined as their instruments appeared in front of them. The backstage crew opened the curtains as the hedgehogs started to play.

—

After playing for an hour, they took a 3 minute break. "Yo bro...can I play my song now?" asked Manic. "Yeah let's play Manic's song...after all we have been practicing the last few days with that song" said Sonia. "Gee I'm not sure about this" said Sonic. Manic crossed his arms and started tapping his right foot. "Iiiim waaaiiiting" he mocked. Sonic took a deep breath, then exhaled. "Fiiine...but I'll play drums cause you can't sing while playing drums" said Sonic. "Fine by me, I'll play the guitar" said Manic as they went back onstage.

Manic grabbed Sonic's guitar and stood in front of the microphone as the backstage crew opened the curtains. Sonia stood in front of her keyboard while Sonic took his place behind the drums. "Okay guys...were gonna play a song I really love...it's called 'Dyer's Eve'...enjoy" said Manic into the microphone. Yells and whistles could be heard from the crowd. "5...6.. 5,6,7,8!" yelled Manic before starting to play with his siblings.

(The song is "Dyer's Eve" by Metallica)

Manic took a deep breath before continuing to sing. He continued to play the notes as fast as he could. Most of the audience seemed uninterested in the song because of the raw and loud sound of it. They weren't listening to the lyrics.

-—After The concert—

Manic was backstage resting while his siblings were signing autographs for their fans. Manic never signed autographs; he knew he had no fans. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes in boredom. "Hello" said a deep voice. Manic's eyes snapped open to see a dark hedgehog standing before him. Shirtless. Manic looked away, trying to hide his blush. "H-hey Shadow" answered Manic.

"I really liked the way you sang 'Dyer's Eve' "

"Thanks"

"...you...really don't like your parents, do you?"

Manic hesitated to answer. He loathed to talk about his parents. Even if the conversation was a positive one. "Well...my dad...left us when I was 8...and my mom...used to beat..." Manic stopped. Tears began to fill his eyes. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked" said Shadow. Manic just looked away and stayed silent as he tried to hold the tears.

Several minutes passed before Manic's eyes stoped flowing with tears. "A-anyway...can I get an autograph?" asked Shadow awkwardly. "Sure" answered Manic as he got a pen out of his fanny pack. "Ok...where?" asked Manic. Shadow smirked as he pointed to his abdomen. Manic blushed madly and proceeded to sign his name in that area. "Since you're at it...put your phone number too" said Shadow. 'I can't believe this!' thought Manic excitedly as he wrote his phone number on the hedgehog's six pack. Shadow smirked. "I'll give you a call" he said before leaving. Manic sighed heavily as his heart pumped faster. _I think I'm in l_—

"MANIC!" yelled Sonic from a distance. Manic turned his head to see his brother Sonic waving at him. "You have another fan who wants to see you" said Sonic as his brother approached him. "Who?" asked Manic. "This young lady" said Sonic as Sonia and a tall purple hedgehog came out of their hiding place, which was a giant speaker. Manic's smile turned to a frown as he recognized who the other hedgehog was.

"Hello Manic...its been a while..."

"...h-hello...m-mother"

Manic stood there, not believing his eyes. "...mom...what are you doing here?" Manic asked. "Well I just thought I'd give my children a little visit" Aleena responded. "And she's staying with us for a couple of weeks" said Sonic smiling. 'WHY?!' screamed Manic inside his head. Sonia looked at her green brother. She couldn't help to feel bad for him. Having to live with the woman who send him to the hospital and act like nothing happened wasn't going to be easy.

—

Thanx for reading. Please let me know what you think of it and review ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"So Manic, hace you found a girlfriend yet?" asked my mother as we drove home. She had talked to Sonic and Sonia to catch up, and now it was my turn.

"Well...no...actually no" I answered honestly. I would be in bigger trouble if I lied. "Why not sweetie?"

_Cause I don't want to bitch! _

"Because I've been so busy with work and college that I don't have time for that kinda stuff" I answered as I continued to drive. "But you're 17 years-old" she said. "I skipped a couple of grades" I said. How could she have forgotten?

"Oh"

I jumped off the van when we got home and opened the door for my mom. "Thank you darling" she said.

Then I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. _Ohcrapohcrapohcrap! Don't just stand there! ANSWER!_

I reached into my pocket and opened my phone. It was a text, not a call. It read:

**Hey Manic, wats up? ;)**

I decided to walk inside the house to not raise suspicion and went to the living room and sat in the couch. Then took out my phone.

**Nothing' much :3**

"Who ya texting?" asked Sonic, who was now sitting next to me and trying to read my texts. "Is it a girl?" asked my mom smiling.

I blushed out of embarrassment since I was now the family's center of attention. "It is!" exclaimed Sonia. "What's her name?" asked my mom. "Do we know her?" asked Sonic. "How old is she?"

"How'd you meet her?"

"When did you started dating?"

I noticed Sonia hadn't asked anything. Maybe she sensed how uncomfortable I felt. "C'mon let's give Manic some space. I'm pretty sure that the last thing he wants is being interrogated" said Sonia. _Thank you, sis. I owe you a whole lot! _ I thought.

**So wen can we meet up?**

**How bout da Station Square park?**

**Sounds great c u there in 10 mins**

**kk Ttyl**

**k**

I put my phone away and left my room. I walked through the kitchen and made my to the front door. "Where are you going, Manic?" asked my mom. I turned around to face her and answer. "I'm going to meet someone" I answered simply before turning around and leaving out the door.

I found Shadow leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. I walked up to him until I was right in front of him. I guess he didn't sense my presence. "Hey Shadow" I greeted. His ears twitched and his eyes opened slowly.

Man, I loved those red eres of his. They make him look like some kind of bloodthirsty vampire or demon. They seemed to be filled with hatred and evil. No. More like _loathe_ and evil. But somehow I could see a bit of sadness in them. It was just amazing.

"So are you going to stare at me all night or...?"

I broke from my thoughts when I heard his voice. I hope he didn't notice I was staring.

"Wha-?...u-um"

"Heheheh...so wanna walk around? Maybe we can get to know each other better..."

We walked around the park for...I don't know. An hour or two I guess. I talked to him about my childhood and why I moved here 4 years ago (and now that I think about it, I probably shouldn't have)

He decided to not talk about his childhood. He said it made him feel uncomfortable. I hope I didn't made a mistake by telling him I had gone through a gay stage during my teenage years (because so far he thought I was straight)

"So for how long have you been listening to Metallica?"

"4 years"

"4 years?! HA! I've been listening to 'em since they started!

"Hey! I wasn't born yet, grandpa! and how fucking old are you?!" I yelled. This is what I hate about Metalheads from the 80's, they treat us teenage Metalheads like we're babies or pussies! Come on! We have the right to listen to whatever the hell we want! Just because we were born years later it doesn't mean we have to listen today's junk! But back to the subject, how old was he? I mean the band started about 32 years ago and this guy looked my age.

He just laughed. "I was kidding jeez! I've been listing to them since I was...hhmmmm...12" He answered while putting his hands in his pockets. "Are you tolerant?" he asked turning his head to look at me. "Yeah" I answered. "Good. Because I don't want any of my friends being racist or sexist or anything like that" he said in a serious tone. "Okay" I said. "Good" he said with a grin, "wanna go to my house?"

I couldn't believe I actually agreed to come to his house. It was already 10:30 pm. Sonia would yell at me for sure when I get home.

Music was blasting through the house when we go there. (It was Red Hot chili Peppers)

A white bat came out of a room wearing red short shorts (that bearly covered anything) and a black tank top. "Hey Rouge" said Shadow, "This ia Manic, Manic this is Rouge"

"Hi" I said to Rouge. "Hi Manic, nice to meet you" she said to me then turned to Shadow. "Knuckles and I are going to be busy for a while just so you know" she said before returning to the room.

"She's my roommate. Don't get any ideas" said Shadow.

I tiptoed into the house hoping to not wake anyone up. It was 1 in the morning and I knew Sonia would scowl at me if I got ca-

"Where have you been Manic?"

_Damn! I was so close!_

The kitchen light turned on and revealed my mom standing in the kitchen. I was actually expecting Sonia to be standing there.

"Um...hi ma"

"Answer my question"

Darn! What do I tell her now? If I tell her I was put with a buddy she'd be suspicious, if I say I was just out or "doing stuff" she'd think I was stealing, but if I tell her I was out with a girl...

"I was out with my girlfriend" I said. Her angry expression turned into a happy one. "Oh alright. I'm sorry Manic I was just worried about you. You must be tired, let's go to sleep"

Shadow and I kept hanging out for a while (when I wasn't at school) and became best friends even though we had only know each other for about five months.

So far mom thinks I've been hanging out with my girlfriend, and so do Sonic and Sonia.

Sonia had decided to cook dinner tonight and it was about 8 p.m.

"So Manic, when are we going to meet this girlfriend of yours?" asked my mom. That made me choke a little on my food, but Sonia patted my back. My mom stared at me when I stopped coughing waiting for an answer. "I...I don't know yet" I said.

"Can we at least see some pictures of her?" asked Sonic. _Damn it Sonic!_

"I haven't taken any...I will tomorrow though"

"Really? Cool!"

"Yeah"

_Shit!_

The next day I talked to my best friend, Mina Mongoose, after school. We had grown very distant since we started college. Though Mobians college is different than human college since we dont get pressured as much and aren't to it for more years.

"Hey Mina, long time no see"

"Hey greenboy, what's up?"

"I need your help" I said. It was going to be harder Than I thought, but I had no alternative. So I told her everything. "So could you be my pretend girlfriend?"

She blushed slightly and rubbed her arm awkwardly. But then an evil smirk appeared on her face. "With one condition" she said. "What?" I asked, knowing it was going tp be no good for me. "Hhmmm...I'll let you know later" she said. "Okay...thanks Mina"

"Oh don't thank me yet, green boy"

"Whatever...so can we take some pictures now?" I asked as I took out my phone. I turned it around and kept it away from Mina as I stood next to her. I pressed my lips against her cheek and pressed the button to take the picture. I looked at the picture making sure it came out well and it did.

"Hoy could've at least warned me first!"

"Stop whining, babe" I said with a wink. "Oh well, boo. Let's take another pic" she said with a short laugh. I positioned the phone to take the picture. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips against mine. I closed my eyes and took the picture quickly.

She pulled away and looked at me. "Just out of curiosity,did you feel 'anything'?" she asked. I thought about it for a minute. "No..." I answered honestly, "No. I didn't"

Shadow sent me a text telling me to go to his place. We were going to watch the soccer game America v.s Chivas

I got there and he was wearing a yellow America T-shirt with the team's blue logo in it.

"Chivas?"

"fuck no!"

"come in"

We watched the game from start to finish. It was already nigt when it ended, so I decided to go home. "Well I gotta go" I said getting up from the couch, but Shadow grabbed my hand.

I could feel myself blush at his touch. "Wh-what?" I asked. "I...I have to ask you something" he said blushing as well. Wait, he was blushing?

"M...manic" he said as he got up and got closer to me. "I've felt this for a long time...and I can't take it anymore!"

"What are you talking about? Felt what?"

"This!"

Then he kissed me right on the lips.

—


End file.
